An Imprinting in Texas
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: -Non-Twilight characters- Abby, a Texas-born college student, meets Wiley who can't stop looking at her. Wiley can't leave Abby alone. Not after what happened when he first saw her face... AN: Currently adapting into a novel
1. Ch1: Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes

Prologue

--

He couldn't stay. He knew that much. Over the past few years they all had found love, except him.

He couldn't stay. It was too much.

He told their leaders. They understood and let him leave.

He was never coming back.

--

Chapter 1

--

"Blue skies smilin' at me, nothin' but blue skies do I see," the radio sang out, as I got ready for school.

"Hurry up Abby, I'm about to leave!" mom sang out, trying to match the tune of the radio.

I smiled and ran my brush through my hair.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can! Sheesh!"

Mom knew that I was kidding.

I pulled my long hair into a ponytail and ran to the nursery.

My adopted baby, Kitty, was standing up in her crib.

"Kitty!" I sang out. Her hands opened and closed as she reached for me.

I picked her and her diaper bag up and then headed for the front door.

The hot Texas sun hit us so I shielded Kitty's head with my hand.

"You're not going to be late for the first day of school!" mom yelled as I got into the back seat.

I quickly secured Kitty into her car seat and we rolled off.

I went to school at a small college where I studied animal husbandry. My other passion was English, which was also my minor.

Most people thought it was weird to study the "agricultural practice of breeding and raising animals," but I didn't live a normal life. Why should my career be any different?

At any rate, I had several breeders of dogs, horses and cattle already fighting over who would get to hire me after I graduated.

Mom's car stopped in front of the school. I kissed Kitty and got out.

"Get good grades!" mom said while smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"Grow more grey hairs!" I said back.

She laughed as she drove away.

--

My first class was English. I silently rejoiced.

There may have been about five people who shared my enthusiasm in the class of twenty. The rest were here to get their pre-requisite classes done with. Most were football players.

My eyes narrowed. I hated athletes.

They always wrote their essays on stupid things like football and cars.

Gag me.

Our teacher walked in. He was the typical English teacher. Back hunched from reading too much. Nice clothes from one of his book deals. And glasses. He carried with him a few novels, which he set down on his desk before addressing us.

"Hello class. I hope that you are all familiar with the books 'Pygmalion' and 'Treasure Island.'"

I smiled. I owned and had read both. I was positive that the rest of the class wasn't so lucky.

The room groaned. I was right.

The teacher ran over our syllabus and reading list over the next hour before dismissing us.

I followed the stream of students out the door. Everyone took the stairs except me. My inherited arthritis had already settled into my knees.

When I walked to the elevator, I realized that someone was behind me. I decided not to notice as whoever it was boarded the elevator after me.

The passage of only three floors felt like an hour. The small cold space suddenly rose in temperature. I checked my heart rate. It wasn't my imagination.

The other passenger, a man, didn't seem to be paying me much attention. I only knew it was a man because of his intoxicating smell. He practically filled the small elevator with his scent. I pressed against the metal wall closest to me and winced at how cold it was.

What was causing the heat?

I concluded that it must be my arthritis related daily fevers and mentally reminded myself to take some Tylenol later.

I rushed out of the elevator before I could see his face, or he could see mine.

--

My head had cleared of the smell when lunchtime arrived.

I wasn't very social with the strangers at my school and most of my friends were too young for college.

At any rate, I wasn't here for friends. I was here to learn.

I set out my sack lunch and pulled out a book to read while I ate. I became oblivious to everything around me while I read.

A strong whiff of the man from the elevator struck me and pulled me out of 'Beauty' by Robin McKinley.

I looked up and found the source.

It was a Native American who was about 6'5" with long black hair and big rippling muscles. He looked like he played sports. I grimaced. Like I said, I hate athletes. I could find more brainpower in a flea.

He didn't see me staring, partly because he hadn't stopped walking away. I was glad I got a good view of his rear, even if his baggy pants didn't do it justice. Not that I would know. Stupid baggy pants.

I shook my head and went back to my meal and book. Every so often I looked up at him. He was sitting with his back to me. Dang it. I still hadn't seen his face.

I wasn't the kind to ogle at boys, but I loved his long black hair. And his copper skin. Native Americans were my weak point when it came to boys.

I stayed in my seat, even after I was done eating. He was still stuffing his face from his over-loaded tray. I bit back disgust.

It was one thing to eat a lot. It was quite another to eat a lot and do it with no dignity.

I took a quiet comfort when he used his napkin for its original purpose. Then he tucked in again.

I sipped my tea. He was making me thirsty because he never stopped to drink anything.

His friends were all gone by the time he finished.

I decided to stay until he left, in case he noticed me.

He got up, still not seeing me.

I took my hair out of my ponytail and let it fall around my shoulders.

He still didn't see me.

I was about to get up and leave when I looked up.

He was right in front of my table, staring at me. His deep brown eyes looked like they had just seen a ghost.

His tray hit the ground as he continued staring. I couldn't look away. His gaze was so intense.

The minutes ticked by.

His gaze was now border lining on creepy.

I could imagine him being star struck for five seconds, but not five minutes. Okay, I couldn't even imagine anyone getting star struck by me. I was too ordinary for that.

I managed to tear my gaze away, but he kept looking at me.

What was his problem? Was there something on my face?

I ran my fingers over my chin. No pimples.

I checked my teeth. Fine.

I thought of a million things to ask him about why he was staring, but forgot them when I looked back up at him.

Still looking.

When I started to consider calling the police, I realized that I didn't like him now. He had a very handsome face, more handsome that I would've thought. But this was just weird.

I gathered my courage and got up to leave. Before I turned away, I peeked at his face.

Stiiiiiill looking.

Perfect.

I made my escape and he didn't follow.

God must really love me.

--

I didn't say anything to mom when she picked me up.

Kitty noticed my mood and grabbed at my cheek.

I gave her a peck and pulled my hair away before she got any ideas.

Mom was busy going over the bills during dinner and didn't notice my mental distance.

I was still thinking about how that man had stared at me. It was very unnerving to think about.

I read Kitty the story 'The Puppy who wanted a Boy' at bedtime.

She giggled at all the pictures of the puppy and tried to grab at him. I caught her baby talk attempt at "puppy" and smiled.

"No puppies for you, little missy." I put her in her crib and flicked the light off.

I had grown up with cats mainly and preferred them to dogs. At least they never made messes on the carpet.

I went to my room and started on my homework.

I had to write an essay on good breeding characteristics in male dogs.

I typed in my outline, trying hard to not think about good breeding characteristics in men. Especially one particular man.

'_Get a hold of yourself,'_ I thought to myself. _'He was rude and strange. And he's not a dog for crying out loud!'_

I decided to stop writing when I got to muscle structure.

'_He had a very niiiice muscle structure.'_ I growled at myself.

'_Shut up already!'_ I answered back in my mind. _'If I ever see him again, he'll just stare at me like a rude idiot!'_

I went to bed and forced myself to only think bad things about him.

--

By the time I woke up the next morning, I only held contempt for him. I had a bad habit of beating the crap out of my emotions for men. This man didn't escape the mental beating.

I brought my laptop to school to flash up an even bigger sign of 'Don't talk to me' above my head.

It worked on everyone.

Except him.

He was staring at me again at lunch.

I half expected him to be standing in the same place that I left him, but he wasn't. His face looked the same though.

I typed on my paper, making spelling mistakes for once and soon got frustrated with myself.

I looked up at the staring brown eyes and flashed a 'What are you lookin' at?' glare.

He smiled. SMILED!

I gritted my teeth together and went back down to my computer.

"Hi."

I jumped at the voice right in front of me.

It was him.

I pretended not to notice and went back to typing.

He didn't give up.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He waved his hand over my empty table.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Who?"

I had a quick mind. "My imaginary friends."

He smiled. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

I didn't look up. "Aren't you a little old to stare at people like they're a TV screen?"

"Point taken." He pulled out a chair. "Who's sitting in this one?"

"That's my monkey." He stared at me for a while. "You're doing it again."

He sat down. "Sorry, I'm a little distracted."

I looked up finally. "You're sitting on my monkey."

"I think he'll live." He was teasing me.

I glared again. "You're not the one being smothered."

He looked at me funny. "Is this why you have no friends?"

My mouth flew open and I did the first thing that came to mind.

I grabbed my biggest book and hit him over the head with it before gathering up my stuff and leaving.


	2. Ch2: Can't keep my eyes off of you

--

'_Has it happened to him yet?'_

_Pause. 'I don't know. He hasn't checked in for a while.'_

'_Keep trying. We need him back.'_

--

Chapter 2

--

To my dismay, the only thing I got from hitting the man was a dented book.

I checked him the next day to see if I had done any damage. I hadn't. He didn't even have a scratch.

Dang it.

I was surprised when he came up to me again after lunch. What was his problem?

"Hey," he said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "What, coming back for another beating?"

He smiled. "Like you could hurt me."

"Don't give me a personal challenge unless you want it to happen."

He looked around the table. "Are your imaginary friends here today?"

I sighed. "No. Go ahead and sit if you want."

I didn't want him to sit with me, but it was better than him insulting me again. And sitting on my monkey.

He was still very tall even when he sat down. He dwarfed my 5'4" height.

"I'm Wiley, by the way."

I looked up at him.

'_Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes; I'll never love blue eyes again,'_ my mind sang out. I told it to shut up.

"Abby. Charmed."

He raised his eyebrows with a smile. "Really?"

"Nope."

He grinned anyway. He had a lot of nerve.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

He sighed and shook his head. "You're being difficult. I'm just trying to be friendly."

I almost felt bad for being mean. Almost.

"Why do you care anyway?"

He looked up at me. "Just curious."

I thought for a second. "Alright, fine. You get twenty questions."

"If?"

"You leave me alone for the rest of the week."

He almost looked horrified at the thought, but quickly curved his mouth back to a smile.

"Deal."

I smiled sweetly and leaned forward. "But I'm already late for class."

I grabbed my stuff and ran out.

--

I had to work hard to avoid Wiley the rest of the day. He was around every corner. I wondered how he knew where I was.

I decided to really throw him off by skipping my last class and walking to the only used bookstore around. He'd never find me there.

I was wrong.

I already had a stack of books that I wanted to buy when I heard the door chime go off. I picked up another book off the shelf in front of me and looked at the back.

"Hello."

I jumped and the stack of books in my arms went flying.

"Bloody hell! You scared me!" I bent to pick the books up, but he had already gathered them all.

"Why aren't you at school?"

I grabbed my books back. "That's none of your business."

He filled the small opening to the aisle, which was my only escape.

"Then I'm making it my business." He crossed his arms.

"If I tell you why, will you go away?"

"Yes."

I sighed and looked away from him. "I was trying to throw you off my scent."

He smiled as if I had said his personal joke.

"Really?"

"Yes! You've been following me all day and it's annoying!"

"You're gonna have to work harder than that to get rid of me." His teeth looked impossibly white against his brown lips.

I glared at him. "Look Mr. I'm-six-foot-five, you don't intimidate me. Now get out of my way or I'll make you incapacitated!" I shook my finger at him for emphasis. "And don't you dare ask me what that word means!"

"You promised me twenty questions."

I opened my mouth and then closed it. He was right.

He took my books. "I'll walk you home."

--

I took up a fast pace on the sidewalk outside the store. He offered to pay for the books, and I only agreed because it would give me a head start out of the building.

I heard the door chime and mumbled cursing. He caught up with me easily.

"Do you want your books, Abby?"

I barely caught the subtle caress around my name as he said it.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then you'll have to cooperate and walk with me." He lightly tugged at my elbow, signaling me to slow down.

I bit my lip. This was aggravating. I slowed down anyway. We fell into a light stroll.

I heard him rustling the bag of books.

"Are these the kind of books that you read?"

I looked at his hand, which held a few romance novels.

"I read every genre of books, except westerns and mysteries." I prattled on. "I hate westerns because they have horrible accents, the characters are always stupid and they're way too lazy. And I hate mysteries because they're too predictable."

"What's your favourite genre then?"

"Fantasy. Especially mystical creatures."

He liked that answer. "Okay, do you like pets?"

"Cats, yes. Dogs, no."

I could feel his disappointment. "Why not dogs?"

I sighed. "They slobber all over you, they smell horrible, they leave messes on the carpet and destroy your things. Need I say more?"

"Have you ever owned a dog?"

I gave him a side look. "Are you going to use all of your questions up on dogs?" He sighed too. "Yes, I've owned a dog before." I crossed my arms. "You have 15 more questions."

He asked me other questions like my favourite season (winter), if I ever moved where would I go. I didn't understand his logic in any of them. I expected him to ask what I liked in men, but none of them even tapped that door.

He wasted his last question.

"So you're a southerner? A natural born Texan?"

Since he had already explained to me that he was from the north, I did not like where the conversation was going.

"Yes, I am. And if you start with the dumb southern jokes, I'll come after you with a baseball bat!" I poked his chest several times for emphasis. I yelped and pulled my finger back. It felt like I had just touched a hot skillet.

He smiled and didn't look surprised. "Sorry about that. The Texas weather makes me a little…warmer… than usual."

I gulped down my motherly side and continued walking. We were almost to my house. He noticed my attention turning to it.

"This your place?" He didn't say it like he was about to leave. The way people say it when they've already moved to something else before they drop you off. He said it like he was eager to get inside my house.

I didn't answer. I walked up to the front door and unlocked it. I couldn't linger. It might give him ideas.

"Thanks for walking me home."

I grabbed my bag from him and ran inside.

Safe.

--

Kitty grabbed a handful of pool water from beside her toddler floaty, and threw it at me. She giggled when I did the same, taking care to not fling too much at her.

I looked up at the dark sky. It was too late to be outside, but the water was so cool, I couldn't resist.

My walk with Wiley had left my skin way too heated. It wasn't from desire; it was because he was a walking heater. I still couldn't get over how hot his skin had been when I had touched it.

Kitty shivered, so we got out and I started drying her.

"….up….ppp….ee!" she said with a giggle. This was her way of saying "puppy." Her hand was out in the direction of our back fence, opening and closing.

I picked her up in her towel and looked in the direction she was focused on.

Nothing.

The alley was empty.

"….up….ppp….ee!" she said again, a little annoyed that I was trying to take her away from whatever she was seeing.

"There's no puppy, Kitty. Lets get you to bed."

She spent the rest of the night howling.

I tried not to think about my paper that was due, while I comforted her.

--

Mom left the next morning on a business trip so I drove her car to school.

Wiley wasn't at the cafeteria. I forced myself to not look for him anywhere else.

One of his friends approached me. He set a box of chocolates and a single rose down in front of me.

"Hi, Abby. Wiley told me to give these to you."

My mouth popped open. I didn't even know who this person was and he acted like we were friends.

Wiley was gonna pay for this.

"Tell Wiley no thank you. I don't accept gifts from strangers."

He shrugged and walked away, taking the gifts with him.

I bit my lip in frustration. Today was a chocolate day.

--

I picked Kitty up from her car seat and started walking towards the house.

I sniffed the air a few times. Something wasn't right.

I opened the front door.

Weird. That was supposed to be locked.

"Hello?" I called out to the empty house.

I heard a growling noise coming from the living room. I rounded the corner and stepped into the room.

A huge dog was lounging on the couch.

--


	3. Ch3: How much is that doggy

Sorry I haven't updated. It's been so hectic at my house lately. R&R!!

--

'_It's happened. But…'_

'_What's the problem?'_

'_He's having a hard time cementing it.'_

_Pause. 'Give him time.'_

--

Chapter 3

--

I covered my mouth before I could scream. I didn't want to scare Kitty.

She squealed in delight and said puppy in her baby language.

The dog liked that. He smiled and started panting.

I had to do something.

"Umm, bad dog!" I shook my finger at it. "Off the couch!"

The dog looked at me like, 'Excuse me? You think you can tell me what to do?'

He was easily twice as big as me with long shaggy black fur. He looked more like a bear than a dog.

I wasn't scared.

I flipped out my phone and started dialing the police.

A mouth clamped over my phone and flung it across the room.

I looked up into a pair of brown eyes.

Kitty leaned out of my arms and buried her head in the dog's fur.

I wasn't too keen on having a dog, much less one that could rip me to pieces if I do something it doesn't like.

I pulled Kitty away.

"No, Kitty. No puppy. Puppy go bye-bye."

She looked up at me, a sob escaping her lips.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

I heard my two cats hiss out of nowhere. The dog was walking around like it owned the place.

In the midst of crying, hissing, and barking, I gave up.

"Alright, fine! We'll keep the stupid dog!" I set Kitty down and she crawled over to the dog.

She giggled when he licked her face. I glared at the dog.

"Just because she likes you, doesn't mean that I do." I picked up my two cats and cradled them. "And don't you dare hurt my kitties!"

The dog looked up at me and smiled. I figured that meant he got the message.

Crap. Now I'd have to feed a bottomless pit dog.

"I hope you're happy, Kitty." She giggled and tugged on the dog's fur. She was.

--

Since I didn't have any dog food, and I didn't have the energy to go buy some, I cooked the dog a few hamburgers.

He sat in the kitchen, watching me the whole time. I thought it was because he smelled the food, but after he ate, he did the same thing while I cooked dinner for Kitty and me.

I wanted to put him in the backyard, but I was afraid that Kitty would get upset again. It's not like I cater to my child's every whim, I just don't like it when my baby and my animals start making loud noises.

After dinner, I turned on a movie for Kitty and got to work on my homework.

The dog jumped up on the couch next to me, but didn't touch me.

I looked over at him and set my homework down.

"Doggie, you need a name." He looked up at me. "How about…"

"Puppy!" Kitty shouted. I looked down at her.

"Oh sure, your first word is puppy, you little traitor." I smiled and picked her up. "Puppy it is."

'Puppy' didn't look very enthusiastic.

Kitty fell asleep during 'The Fox and the Hound,' so I carried her upstairs before the movie made me cry.

Puppy followed me like a tick.

I shut my bedroom door on him. I didn't want my room to smell like dog.

He whined for about an hour outside the door.

--

When I work up the next morning, I ran through my schedule while I got dressed.

Ugh, paper due today. I'll have to go to the computer lab to print it.

I have to drop Kitty off at daycare and give Mrs. Yan the monthly check.

My dry cleaning needs to be picked up too. I'll have to go get them after sc-

During that part of my list, I had opened my door and walked out, only to trip on Puppy, who was sleeping right in front of it.

He was instantly awake and wagging his tail.

I glared at him and got up off the floor.

As soon as Puppy ate his breakfast, he started doing a major potty dance.

Not wanting my kitchen to be turned into a lake, I let him out.

Even though Kitty objected, I didn't let him back in before we left. My house would not me destroyed by some huge dog.

I did, however, get a peek at the yard as we left and saw Puppy jump the fence and take off running.

This was my lucky day.

--

"Hi."

I looked up from my lunch, but I didn't need to see him to know it was Wiley.

"Mmm.." I looked back down.

"Do you need anything? A soda refill? Dessert?"

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Umm, no. I'm good."

What was his problem? I didn't need someone to wait on me hand and foot.

He sat down across from me.

"Do you not like chocolates and flowers?" He acted like he'd got it wrong. Like he should've gotten me something else.

"That's not why I didn't accept them, Wiley."

He looked a little exasperated. "Then why?"

I sighed. "I don't accept gifts from strangers."

"I'm a stranger?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've known you all of three days. Yes, you're a stranger."

He smiled. "What would make me NOT a stranger?"

"I don't know. Why don't you just leave me alone, Wiley?"

"Can't. It doesn't work that way." His smile got bigger.

"What doesn't work that way?"

His eyes got wide and he looked around as if someone was listening. He leaned forward.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Nope, not really." Not after he'd just acted so creepy.

He looked disappointed. "Oh, okay." I saw his mind wander.

"I umm, I have class." I started getting my books together.

His mind came back. "Can I walk you to it?"

I slid my bag over my shoulder. "No, I'm cool."

"Okay." He relaxed. I'd expected a bigger fight from him.

I couldn't fathom his interest in me. It was almost like I was the queen and he was my servant.

I wanted to take advantage of his "let me go do your bidding" attitude, but that would make him think that I liked him.

He still followed me to class, even though I'd said no.

Oh well. At least he'd be useful during the wintertime in case the heaters break.

--

I expected Wiley to ask if he could come home with me after school. Instead, he sped out of the parking lot after all of our classes were over.

I silently noticed that he had parked next to me.

Stalker.

On the drive home, Kitty kept saying her new word.

Puppy.

Over and over and over.

I didn't tell her that Puppy was gone. At least I'd get another twenty minutes of her not screaming.

I was smiling when we entered the house.

No more stupid –

I nearly dropped Kitty with surprise as I spotted Puppy sitting on the couch again.

He was adding to a puddle of drool on the carpet as he panted away.

"Eww!" I said in disgust. "Stop drooling! That's disgusting! Bad dog!"

I got another 'Go jump off a cliff' look.

After giving Puppy a mountain of dog food, serving dinner and putting Kitty to bed, I settled on my bed to do some reading homework.

Whines starting to come from outside my door.

I groaned. I couldn't let my room smell like dog.

He started scratching.

I sighed. Well, Febreze worked wonders, and it was better than having my door ripped to shreds.

I let him in.

He went straight to my queen sized bed and jumped onto the empty space next to where I slept.

I started to reprimand him, but I valued my life.

I sat down to read again.

The room suddenly got very hot.

I frowned. The thermostat was at a good level. What was wrong?

I turned on a few fans in my room and settled back down.

Puppy kept putting his face in my lap, preventing me from reading. I gave up and went to sleep.

--


	4. Ch4: Do you love me?

--

'_What's wrong?'_

'_The cold ones gave us an update.'_

'_And?'_

'_They said the danger would come from within our ranks.'_

--

Chapter 4

--

I woke up with a thick layer of sweat on my skin. Puppy was on top of me.

"Gah!" I inhaled the heavy scent of dog.

I pushed him to get him off, but he was too heavy. He woke up and jumped to the floor.

I raced to my shelf and coated my room with Febreze.

Puppy looked indignant.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You don't exactly smell like roses, Puppy."

He looked amused.

Once again, he did the potty dance and I let him out of the yard, only to see him jump the fence before I drove away.

Wiley was waiting for me in the lunchroom, looking very smug and happy.

I sat down in my usual spot, which was also across from him.

"So, who'd you bang last night?" I asked as I got my lunch out.

He immediately looked offended.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're smiling like you got lucky. I know that look."

He smiled again. "Oh, I got lucky. But not in the way you think."

I rolled my eyes. Men.

"Even if I had, why did you ask? Are you jealous?" His smile could've reflected light to the moon. He had perfect white teeth, which looked even whiter against his copper skin.

I was spellbound for a minute by the effect of his smile. And because I noticed that he had big pointed teeth.

"Oh you wish, Wiley. I'd rather date my dog."

He looked at me like I'd just agreed to marry him.

"You have a dog? I thought you didn't like dogs," he said, still smiling at me.

I scowled in response. "I don't. But I like my baby crying her head off even less."

"Baby? Are you married?"

I held up my empty left hand. "She's adopted."

"Oh. What does your baby have to do with having a dog?"

"Let me put it this way; her first word was 'puppy.' Need I say more?"

He chuckled and it made his torso shake.

Don't stare at his muscles. Don't stare at his muscles.

"So, I heard that there's a dance this weekend," he said after he'd finished laughing.

I ate a big piece of lettuce that left salad dressing on my mouth.

"And?"

I licked the salad dressing off, noting that he was looking at me like a starved tiger that had just spotted an antelope.

"Would you like to go to it?"

"With you?" I said with salad in my mouth.

"Well, that's usually what a guy is implying when he asks a girl about a dance, so yes."

I rolled my eyes and kept eating. I let the suspense build a little.

"Well?" he asked, already impatient.

I licked my fork and he gave me the hungry look again.

"Can you find me a babysitter?"

He almost jumped out of his seat.

"Heck, yes! This is so exciting! I can't wait!"

I kept my cool, even though he had just freaked me out.

"Whoa, chill out, Wiley. I didn't agree to marry you or anything. It's just a dance."

He sobered immediately.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?"

"No," I lied.

He looked convinced. I was a good liar.

--

Wiley's idea of a babysitter was the girlfriend of one of his friends.

She was still in high school. College/high school relationships are weird.

I put on my plain but dressy light blue dress and waited for Wiley to arrive.

"Puppy!" Kitty wailed from her high chair. The babysitter was trying to feed her dinner, but wasn't making any progress.

Puppy had left that morning and hadn't been back since.

It was foolish to think that he wouldn't come back. He had developed a habit over the past week and he also stuck to me like glue.

Wiley arrived looking very handsome in a nice black suit and a blue tie.

He had brought me a bluebonnet hand corsage.

"How did you know I like bluebonnets?" I asked as I slipped it on.

He shrugged. "Just a guess."

I turned my wrist around, admiring it.

"They're my absolute favourite."

He grinned like he'd won the lottery.

"Then I guess I'm psychic."

I walked out the door, not taking his offered arm.

"I knew you were weird."

--

The dance was at a church gym.

We walked in the doors and there was a big crowd of about 200 people.

I gulped. I didn't like crowds.

Wiley noticed me stepping back towards the door.

"Hey, it's okay, Abby," he said in a soothing voice. "I'm right here."

He took my hand and led me to a non-crowded corner next to the food.

I took my hand back quickly and he looked hurt.

"Sorry, your hand is really…warm," I explained.

He smiled. "S'okay. At least the air conditioner's on in here." He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "That means I get a dance." His hot breath made my whole body shiver.

I laughed nervously.

He smiled at me and took my hand again.

His hand was rough and calloused from hard work, but still smooth and warm.

Very warm.

We walked to the dance floor and he slowly put his hand on my waist.

His hand was so big, it cupped almost half of my chubby middle.

I ran my hand up his sleeve, which was warm from his skin, and cupped his shoulder.

He flashed his bright teeth and we started flowing across the dance floor.

I smiled. "I didn't think you would be so graceful."

"I'm the most lithe back home."

"Lithe? You?" I smiled. Lithe was a term I would put with a cat, but never a big man like Wiley.

It wasn't that he was chubby, because he wasn't. He was ripped up with muscles everywhere. Like the Scorpion King.

I tried not to stare at the outline of his man pecs.

He caught me looking anyway and smiled.

"So, you like a man with muscle, huh?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't say that."

"Then why are you ogling me?"

"I'm going to ignore your impertinence."

He gave my waist a squeeze, which made me gasp and rub against him.

He made a low sound in his throat that could've been a moan or a whine. I couldn't tell.

"You're so soft, Abby," he whispered.

He started to rub his thumb up and down my lower back.

"No!" I pushed him away and rushed to the door.

He caught me in the foyer and gently tugged on my elbow.

"Abby, please wait."

I stopped, but took my arm back. I didn't look at him as I spoke.

"Wiley, I feel a connection to you, I really do. But I'm a package deal. I have a baby, and I have to consider her now. Besides, I…" I looked up into his deep brown eyes. Where had I seen those eyes before? "…I hardly even know you."

He stepped closer, taking my chin in his fingers.

Against my will, my body went wild under his touch.

"We could change that, you know."

I gulped a few times before I found my voice.

"But we've only known each other for a week."

I could feel my body becoming soft, meant to compliment his hardness.

Soft against hard, the way it was meant to be.

Wait, did I just think that?

He dipped down to my face, which was over a foot in height difference compared to his own face.

"That's more than enough time for some people."

Before he could brush my lips, I whispered,

"Enough to lust, or love?"

"If you love someone, you will lust for them," he breathed against my lips.

I tilted my head to look at him.

"You…love me?"

His beautiful eyes were level with mine. I could see flecks of gold in them.

"Yes," he whispered, before crushing his lips to mine.

Half of me wanted to push away, but the other half somehow knew that kissing him was right. Like it was meant to be.

He lifted me off the ground and supported me with a hand on my back and my bottom.

His kiss was animalistic; like he'd had so much hunger built up for me and was finally letting it go.

I met him back with my own hungry kiss. His mouth tasted sweet and tangy and his skin smelled divine.

After a minute, I pushed away and he set me back on the ground.

"How do you know you love me, Wiley? How do you know it's not just lust?"

He sighed. "I can't tell you here." He kissed my cheek. "I'll get your coat."

"I'll wait outside."

I walked out to the sidewalk and leaned against the building.

Even though the night was warm, it cooled me down. Wiley was warmer than the air.

Before I could smile and think about the kiss, two guys walked up to me.

"Hey purty lady," one said as he breathed in my face. I smelled beer.

I tried to walk away, but the other one grabbed my arm.

"Aww, come on, sweetheart. We need someone to keep us company tonight." He winked.

I got my arm back and started towards Wiley's car.

They caught me again and started dragging me past the parking lot to a thick group of trees.

I heard the door to the church open and heard Wiley call my name.

I bit the hand over my mouth and shouted to him.

One of the men slapped me, sending me spiraling to the ground.

I heard a big roar coming from the parking lot. What was that?

The two men took off running into the rest of the forest.

The growling got louder as a huge dog overtook them. I didn't watch the attack, but I smelled the blood.

The dog had killed the men.

I got up and the dog came back to me. I recognized the dog.

"Puppy? How'd you get here?" I took a step forward and fell. My ankle hurt.

Puppy's fur started shuddering and he transformed into a man right before my eyes.

Wiley.

--

Yeah, I know. Totally obvious who Puppy was. But I had to put it.


	5. Ch5: Let me call you sweetheart

--

'_He's not coming. She won't go with him.'_

'_That's what he said?'_

'_Yes' Pause. 'Will you order him to come?'_

'_Not yet. Give her time.'_

--

Chapter 5

--

I couldn't breath as I stared up at him.

He'd been in my house. In my bed. On top of me.

I'd pet him for hours. Kissed his head.

BATHED him. Even his… parts.

As I remembered with a blush, I realized that Wiley was naked.

I forced myself to keep my eyes above his belly button.

"You…." I sputtered out after five minutes of us staring at each other. "I…. you…. water…."

That was all I got out. I was still thinking about how I'd bathed him.

He guessed what I was thinking. He took a few steps forward and reached out for me.

"No!" I screamed. I stumbled over a tree branch while trying to get away from him.

He scooped me up anyway and started back towards his car.

His copper skin was shiny with a coat of sweat. It looked so luscious.

I found myself wanting to lick some of it and see if it tasted as good as it looked.

Great. Even when I hate him, I can't resist him.

He gently put me in the passenger seat and pulled out a pair of sweat pants from the back seat.

He put them on and got in the driver's seat.

"Abby," he said after we'd started moving.

"Don't talk to me!" I folded my arms across my chest in anger.

"I had to be close to you. I imprinted on you."

"I don't care!" I yelled, even though I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I know you're embarrassed."

I scoffed. "That's an understatement."

We sat in silence for a while. I noticed that even though the night air had gotten cold, he hadn't turned the heater on. The car was heated by his body heat.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"I'm a shape shifter. It's like a werewolf, except no full moon."

"This is insane," I said more to myself.

"It's not like I chose it. It's the cold ones' fault."

"Huh?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Vampires," he said. He said it like it was a normal thing. Like he'd said football players.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You're not scared?"

"Of vampires? Not really. With you around, I bet they run in terror."

He laughed. "Not exactly. But I meant are you scared of me."

I sighed. "I don't know. You're much less intimidating when you're…human."

"I'm not going to lie. Our women have been hurt before by us."

"Our? There's more of you?"

He nodded. "At least twenty."

I cupped my forehead and rubbed it.

"Ugh, ignorance really is bliss."

"You would've found out eventually."

"How do you know?"

He waited for a minute, probably weighing what to tell me and what not to tell me.

"You're my woman. My world is yours now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not your woman."

He sighed. "Abby, I don't have time to convince you about this. I'm expecting an Alpha command any day now."

"A what?"

"My Alpha is my leader. When he commands me to do something, I HAVE to do it. No questions. No delays. When it comes, I have to go back home."

"Wow. Sucks for you. I'll send you a postcard."

He pulled into my driveway.

"You're coming with me. Kitty as well."

"Now wait just a cotton-picking minute!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

A smile curved up on his lips.

"Did you just say, 'cotton-picking?'"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up, Yankee."

Still dazed from his information, I let him in and served a snack for both of us.

He explained all that he could about his world.

My head was spinning after he finished. I couldn't believe that all the stories I'd heard about vampires and werewolves was true.

Next thing you know, I'll see faeries and Peter Pan will pop into my window looking for his shadow.

I tried to remain calm though, for Wiley's sake.

I figured he was already risking our relationship by telling me these things. The last thing he needed is me screaming and running in the other direction.

I sipped my coffee and stared at the table.

"So, we're umm…how'd you call it?"

"Imprinted."

"Right." I looked around the kitchen and took another sip of coffee. "So no matter what I do or want, I'm stuck with you?"

"Well, not exactly. If you don't come with me, I'll just slowly deteriorate and die from the loss of you. You'll be just fine."

I glared at him. "Thanks for making me feel better."

Awkward silence.

"Well, it's umm, it's getting late." I got up. "I'll walk you to your car."

He didn't move.

"Abby," he pleaded. "Please don't make me go." His dark eyes looked sad.

I put my hands up in front of me. "Hey now, I never agreed to let you sleep here."

"I can't be away from you." He got up and stood in front of me. "The imprinting is stronger if the man and the woman are both over eighteen when it happens." He smelled my hair and buried his face in it. "It means that they're old enough to…" he trailed off. I didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence. I knew what he meant.

"So," I swallowed. It was hard to speak with his scent all around me. "If I said yes, you'd rip my clothes off and take me now?" Not that I wanted him to. I was trying to find out how good his resistance was.

He growled a moan. I felt a claw run across my cheek.

Wait, a claw?

I looked at his hands. His nails had gotten longer and the knuckles were getting hairy.

"Whoa!" I pushed away. His skin started to shudder for a minute, and then it calmed down.

"Sorry, Abby. I umm…. well, mental picture."

I giggled. "My fault."

We stared at each other for a minute.

Me: trying to sort out my personal feelings and also trying to consider his in the process.

Him: no doubt fighting to keep his urges to himself.

I sighed and closed the distance between us.

I wrapped my arms around his huge stomach and put my head on his chest.

He encompassed me within his big arms. I felt so safe in that moment that I made my decision.

"So…know any good wedding chapels?" I murmured into his chest.

--

My nerves kicked in by the time we'd found a chapel.

I'd turned the situation over in my head as we drove.

I knew that I didn't love Wiley, not yet anyway, but if he was going to share my bed at all even if it was just to sleep, we were going to get married.

He'd hinted that when the Alpha command came, we would have to move up to Washington. I was prepared to make that move as his wife.

I could feel the force of the imprinting working. As soon as I'd suggested that we get married, I suddenly couldn't bear the thought of him being away.

I sighed. This wasn't the way normal life went. But then again, normal life didn't include a husband who turns into a wolf when he gets pissed off.

"Ready?" His voice brought me out of my musings.

"Mm hmm." I couldn't trust my voice.

We got out of the car and walked up to the building.

'Wedded bliss' was printed on the door. There were little buildings next to the main one that gave the whole place the look of a motel.

Subtle much?

Too late to find one that didn't practically scream 'I know what you two are gonna do tonight so here's the keys to a bedroom.'

Wiley took my hand and opened the door. I whimpered and followed him.

A tiny old Chinese man padded up to us.

"Hello! You come have wedded bliss?"

Wow. Talk about blunt. I bet he didn't know what he'd just said.

A Chinese woman joined him.

"Only thirty dollah!" She smiled.

Wiley was shaking. "Yes, we'd like to get married." I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Ah, very good, very good. This way!" The couple led us to their tiny chapel.

I was glad I'd put on a nice dress. I didn't have a white dress. I had to settle with a light blue one.

"Now," the old man stood in the center of the tiny room. His wife sat at an old organ. "Would you like themed wedding or traditional?"

"Themed?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, we have southern bell wedding."

"Cowboy wedding," his wife said from the organ.

"Oh, and Star Trek wedding. Very popular."

"Horror wedding too," his wife said with a smile.

I'd had enough horror.

"Uh, we'll just take the traditional one."

"Very good, very good. Is cheaper!" He smiled and held out his hand. "Thirty dollah."

Wiley paid him. The old man smiled.

"I not do this often, but…"

He disappeared into a side door and came back out with a wedding veil and a bouquet.

He handed them to me.

"Now you princess."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "Usually charge extra for them, but you very nice couple."

And he was probably afraid that Wiley would beat him up if he charged us more.

His wife banged out the wedding march, which lost its effect since we were already halfway up the aisle.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining together of-" He leaned down. "What your names again?"

Oh boy. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Ch6: Moving right along

--

I didn't want to use the original Twilight characters in this story, but I had a dream about how the story should go and I had to give in and use them. I wanted it to be almost completely original, but oh well. I'll live.

--

'_It's started.'_

_Sigh. 'We need her now.'_

'_I'll tell him to come.'_

'_Good.'_

--

Chapter 6

--

We didn't take the offered room after the ceremony.

I was glad. I didn't know how much more humiliation I could stand.

We drove home in silence.

I had a good reason to be. I couldn't fathom why Wiley was.

When we got inside, Wiley tensed instantly.

I heard a growl start low inside him. His skin started to shudder.

"Wiley?" I whispered. I put more distance between us.

He transformed into a wolf, shredding his nice clothes.

He howled loudly. I heard Kitty wake up and start crying.

"Miss Abby?" The babysitter came downstairs with Kitty in her arms.

Crap.

Wiley ran into the living room, out of her sight. I grabbed Kitty from her when she approached me.

"Thanks so much for babysitting." I shoved twenty dollars in her hands and pushed her out the door.

Kitty wailed as she bounced against me. I ran to the living room.

Wiley was growling and howling in the middle of the room.

As quickly as it had started, he transformed back into a man.

"Wiley?" I said again.

He looked up at me and straightened.

"We have to go. My Alpha has commanded me."

--

The good thing about moving was that I shared the house with my mother, eliminating the need to sell it.

The bad thing about moving was packing my things and entrusting them to a moving company while we flew to Washington.

Wiley told me it was faster than running and would be more comfortable for Kitty.

We only packed things that I couldn't live without.

Books, movies, Kitty's things and my clothes.

Wiley packed for the moving van, while I packed for the plane.

I shoved clothes into an old suitcase until it was full.

I closed the lid, but it refused to latch.

"Wiley," I said in frustration.

He looked up from packing my books and smiled.

He walked up and easily closed the suitcase for me.

He grinned so I stuck my tongue out at him.

He leaned down to me. "Hey, don't show it unless it's an invitation."

I slapped my hand over my mouth. I considered flipping him off, but didn't want him to turn that into something naughty too.

I settled for ignoring him while we finished.

--

Don't panic. Don't panic.

I concentrated on breathing evenly as we waited for the plane to take off.

I'd never flown before and my nerves were going haywire.

Wiley took my hand.

"It's just like a roller coaster."

"I hate roller coasters."

"Oh." He looked away for a second, trying to think of a way to comfort me.

I unhooked my seatbelt and settled myself in his lap.

"Just hold me close. I promise not to throw up."

He chuckled and started to stroke my hair.

I was glad that we had flown first class. Wiley's friends had booked it for us.

Kitty was sound asleep as the plane took off.

I whimpered against Wiley's chest. My stomach was turning flip-flops.

I felt his lips plant kisses all over my head.

It helped.

After about four hours of sitting in Wiley's lap and going back and forth between sleeping and being terrified, we made it to Seattle.

I practically ran to the doors that led to our gate in the airport.

When they opened, I sidestepped out of the way of the other people and knelt down to the carpet.

"LAND!!" I kissed the carpet. "I love you so much, land!" I buried my face in it.

"Did she just kiss the ground?" A musical voice was above my head.

"I think she did," Wiley answered.

I got up. "Hey, I hate flying. I'm never getting in a plane again."

The person who owned the voice was a very handsome pale man. He was standing next to an equally beautiful pale woman who held a beautiful pale baby that looked like she was about six.

Kitty cooed at the sight of another baby. Wiley stepped closer to me.

"Abby, this is Edward, Bella, and their baby, Nessie."

I smiled and held out my hand.

"Hi! I'm Wiley's wife."

Edward looked at Wiley for a second and then took my hand.

His cold grasp didn't shock me.

I smiled as he looked at me in wonder.

Cold hands didn't bother me. I loved the cold.

"I'm glad," Edward said with a smile. "It's very cold and rainy here."

My smile faded. Had he just-

"Yes, I did. It's a perk of being…" He leaned closer to me. "…immortal."

"Oh." I couldn't think of a response for that.

Bella wasn't saying anything. She looked like she was concentrating on something.

Nessie kept reaching out to me and was getting impatient.

"Now Nessie, remember what we talked about," Edward chided.

Wiley handed Kitty to me.

"I'll get the luggage."

He disappeared, leaving me with the…immortals.

I looked up at Edward.

Vampires?

He nodded slightly.

I looked over at Bella, who kept her face in a stone vice.

Do I smell good to her?

"She's new at this," Edward answered.

"Mkay. I'll try to stay downwind," I said with a smile.

Bella smiled back at me.

Wiley came back with the bags.

"Okay, lets get going."

Edward led the way to their car, which was a silver Volvo.

Wow. That thing could pay off my school bills.

Edward laughed.

I would have to watch my thoughts around him.

Edward didn't look at me as he helped Wiley load our suitcases in the trunk.

"It's okay. I like your mind, Abby. It's very original."

"Uh, thanks. I get that all the time."

He laughed again.

I strapped Kitty into the double car seat beside Nessie.

"Remember, Nessie. No touching," Edward said as he slid into the driver's seat.

Again, I wondered at what he meant by that.

Edward looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"I'll explain everything when we get there, Abby. Don't worry."

I had to sit in Wiley's lap, which is normally illegal, but Edward assured us that we wouldn't get pulled over.

We started towards Forks. I sighed and settled close to Wiley.

It wasn't even twelve in the morning yet and Wiley and I hadn't had time to be alone.

So much for a honeymoon.

Did I even want to sleep with him though? I barely knew him. I didn't love him yet.

I sighed again.

Life was so complicated.

--

We made it to Forks in about thirty minutes.

Wiley whispered into my ear how the Vampires liked to drive fast.

He kept his nose buried into my hair the whole time. He said that the Vampires smelled weird.

We drove straight to the reservation that Wiley grew up on.

Two men that had the same body build as Wiley approached us after we stopped.

Wiley opened the door and one of them helped me out.

His hand was stifling hot. I pulled mine away as soon as I steadied myself.

"Wiley," he nodded towards the man behind me.

He had long black hair like Wiley. The other man had cropped black hair.

"Abby," Wiley said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "This is my Alpha, Jacob. And this it the other Alpha, Sam."

I almost waved, but both of their faces were solemn.

Jacob looked past us at Edward.

"Did you tell her?"

Edward shook his head.

"Not yet. Nessie's been begging to do the honors."

Jacob drew in his breath.

"You brought Nessie? Why would you do that, Edward?"

"Hey, she's in no danger. It's not affecting us."

Jacob reached out for Nessie and Bella handed her over.

He looked completely at ease with her in his arms.

I recognized the look on his face.

Nessie was his girl.

Jacob looked down at me and leaned Nessie over to my face.

"Nessie wants to show you what's been going on and why we need you."

"You need-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before Nessie put her tiny hand on my cheek.

My vision twisted until I saw some of the wolves from Wiley's pack.

They were lying in cots. Sick and dying.

--


	7. Ch7: Stranger in the night

--

Chapter 7

--

Canine Hepatitis.

That's what the pack had.

It started out with feeling a little strange. Then a fever. Then the victim would change into wolf form and be unable to change back until they got better…or died.

They needed me for two reasons.

They couldn't trust any of the doctors around to treat them and the vampire doctor, Carlisle, was out of town for a second honeymoon.

Over half of the pack was ill and four had died already.

I was their last hope.

Wiley and I moved into a cabin close to the infirmary.

Kitty stayed with the vampires. While it wasn't affecting the immortals, we weren't sure how it was affecting the humans.

At any rate, I didn't have to worry about her as well as twelve patients.

Alice, one of the vampires, helped by ordering all of the medicine that I needed.

It was a blessing too late for some.

--

"Wiley, get me a cold compress."

I ran my hand over the wolf's head next to me.

I looked up at Edward.

"What's he thinking?"

"He's too hot. His stomach aches badly."

I sighed.

"Hepatitis affects the liver."

Wiley came back with the compress.

"Wiley, could you get me a shot of morphine too?"

He smiled and left to get it.

I picked up the rag that Wiley left and placed it on the wolf's forehead.

He started growling and twitched violently.

"Wiley!" Edward shouted.

I felt myself being lifted away from the wolf before he thrashed out of the cot and tore up the bed in anger.

I clutched Wiley's neck. It was a scary thing to watch.

"Give him the shot, Wiley."

Wiley set me down within a safe distance and did what I asked.

The wolf calmed down and Wiley carried him to another bed.

"Abby!" Jacob called to me from one of the other cots.

I raced over.

"What's wrong?"

I checked the wolf's pulse and temperature.

He was dying.

I sank down and clutched the wolf's paw.

He whimpered in pain. I saw tears start to fall on his fur. My tears.

Jacob was crying as well.

"He's only thirteen," he whispered.

I felt Wiley's hand on my shoulders.

"Abby, we need to get back to the others."

I shook my head and sniffed. "No. I won't let him die alone."

He wasn't alone, of course, but I didn't want to leave him.

Jacob, Sam, Edward, Wiley and myself were all gathered around him.

I kissed his paw as his eyes fluttered close.

He was gone.

--

The medicine arrived a week after my first death.

The survival percentage went up. Everyone's spirits were high.

"We've got problems," Jacob said as he walked in the door of the infirmary two days after we'd gotten the medicine.

Leaning against him was one of their tribe.

Not a wolf.

"Oh God," I said in a whisper.

Not the people too.

Jasper followed him.

"Hi guys. Edward told me that you needed a calming effect in here."

I smiled. Edward had told me all about the other vampires.

"Thanks, Jasper." I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "I think the wolf in the corner needs some help."

He had begun to thrash about on his cot.

Jasper nodded and went to work.

--

The epidemic had been going on for two weeks.

I slowly administered a dose of morphine to the last wolf that needed it.

Wiley walked up to me and helped me stand.

"Thirty patients and only ten of them wolves." I sighed. "When are those damn vaccines going to get here?"

I swayed and Wiley caught me.

"Abby," he said with concern.

I waved him away. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

He carried me back to our cabin.

Wiley and I had been sharing different rooms since we moved in.

He knew that I wasn't ready to be intimate with him.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked as I padded towards the kitchen.

He grunted his reply.

I made us both a cup and we settled down on the couch together.

"Wiley?"

"Yeah."

"I umm…I want to thank you for helping me. It means a lot to me."

He smiled and brushed my cheek.

"No problem."

I set my coffee down and curled up next to him.

Being with Wiley for the past two weeks had changed my view of him.

I could tell him to do things all day and he didn't complain that I was ordering him around.

He never got mad that we weren't intimate.

He was always understanding.

I sat up.

Did I love him?

I looked up at him and found him staring at me.

I smiled tentatively and slowly leaned forward to brush my lips to his.

He reacted instantly with a hungry growl.

I giggled as he pinned me onto the couch.

He planted kisses on my neck and jaw.

"Wiley," I whispered. "What if we took this upstairs?"

He straightened up and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He brushed my hair with his fingers.

I cupped his forearms and squeezed them a little.

"I think I am. I mean, you ARE my husband and all," I said with a smile.

He smiled back and pulled us both off the couch.

"Abby," he whispered.

He captured my lips and pulled me close.

I noticed his body heat was warmer than normal.

He bit my lip and I gasped in pain.

I could feel blood dribbling down my chin.

"Wiley?"

I pulled my head away and felt his claws digging into my shoulders.

"Oww, Wiley! What's wrong?"

His skin shuddered and he transformed into a wolf.

"Wiley!" Tears of pain flowed out of my eyes.

He wouldn't let me go.

The doors crashed open and Jacob jumped on Wiley.

Sam took the other side of him and they both pulled.

"Wiley, let her go! You're hurting her!" Sam yelled over Wiley's growls.

They got his claws off of me and I collapsed on the floor.

Something cold and hard picked me up.

I saw Edward shove a shot into Wiley's arm and then Wiley went out cold.

I followed.

--


	8. Ch8: May it be

I keep thinking of Jeff Dunham when he was talking about his mother-in-law and he said, "She was two weeks away from closing the deal on the dance studio. She was going to use the money and be independent and live out the rest of her life. Then the hurricanes hit." lol

--

Chapter 8

--

I moaned as light poured through my eyelids.

Where was I?

My shoulders felt heavy and my lower lip throbbed.

"She'll open her eyes in about ten seconds," a female voice said.

Silence.

"No, I never get tired of being right," the voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the owner of the voice.

Another pale beauty was holding Nessie.

"Hi Abby. I'm Alice."

I smiled.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the Cullen residence."

I sat up. My shoulders were bandaged.

I winced.

"Did he rip my shoulders off?"

She tinkled a laugh.

"Not quite. He tore the skin and muscles and nicked the bones."

"Ugh." My shoulders hurt thinking about it.

"Oh, and he almost destroyed your lower lip."

I fingered my lip and found it swollen and taped up.

"Is he okay?"

She hesitated.

"He's ill now. Edward and Jasper are doing what they can, but they don't know how to treat animals."

"How many have…"

"Five. Two dogs, three humans."

I sighed in pain.

"The vaccines?"

She shook her head.

"They still haven't come in."

I cursed silently.

We sat in silence for a while.

A few seconds before my stomach grumbled, Alice stood up.

"You must be hungry."

I smiled.

"Can you see what I want?"

She looked away for a second.

"Mac and cheese."

Keep it simple. That's my style.

"I'll be back."

She and Nessie left.

I swung my feet over the bed and got up.

The room was all different shades of white.

White was so blah, but they made it work.

I left the room and somehow found my way downstairs to the main room.

Bella, Jasper and Nessie were sitting on a couch, seemingly watching TV.

I noticed a cradle with Kitty in it over in the corner.

"Hey guys," I said to the silence.

They all looked up at me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Alice fumed behind me.

"I can't stay there, Alice. It's too white."

Bella laughed.

Alice looked at me for a second.

"You are not going to the reservation until you are completely healed."

"Huh?"

"Your future just disappeared. That means that you're thinking about going to the reservation. I won't have it! You're still not well."

"Alice, how many will die without me helping?"

She didn't say anything.

Jasper stood up.

"I'll take her. I need to change shifts with Sam."

--

The infirmary was littered with bodies of the sick.

I found Wiley's cot quickly and knelt beside him.

He sniffed a few times and whimpered as he caught my scent.

"Hey, big guy," I whispered. "It's gonna be okay now. I'm here."

He whined so I pressed a kiss to his nose before giving him a shot of morphine.

"That's the last of them."

I looked up at Jacob.

"Last of what?"

"The morphine."

I covered my eyes with my hand.

"Jacob, can you do something for me."

"Of course."

I gathered my strength.

"I need you to get me those vaccines. I don't care how you do it, just please get them." I turned to Wiley and brought his paw to my lips. "I can't lose him," I whispered.

I felt his big hand on my shoulder.

Edward came up. "Come on, Jacob. Let's go."

I saw them both take up running after the door slammed.

I prayed for a miracle.

--

With the men gone, Alice and Bella came to help.

They worked faster than I could at any rate.

When Sam fell ill, his woman, Emily, offered her help.

At first I refused, but I knew the light in her eyes.

She, like me, would risk her life for her man.

Seeing her devotion towards Sam confirmed what I had experienced.

The imprinting didn't just affect the man.

If she let it, the woman developed the same bond.

A bond deeper than love.

Thankfully, they went hand in hand.

I held Wiley's hand and watched Emily do the same to Sam.

That's when I realized.

I loved him.

I buried my face in his long fur and started to cry.

I loved him and he was going to die.

--

Three days after the men left, they burst into the infirmary.

"We got them!" Jacob shouted.

He and Edward were carrying two big boxes, which they promptly dropped to the floor.

Edward hugged Bella and Jacob scooped Nessie up from the floor.

I could've kissed both of them and the boxes too.

Emily and I tore the boxes open and started administering the shots.

Alice danced around the room, doing the same, but much more graceful.

The men set up a booth outside to give everyone in the village a shot.

I gave myself a shot after everyone was taken care of and watched Emily do the same.

I grabbed her in a big hug of excitement and we were soon encompassed by Alice and Bella.

Things were going to get better now.

And they did.

Within a day, we saw the vaccines start to work.

The humans got better faster, which was a blessing.

We had to curtain off the wolves while the humans were there and they didn't get enough breezes behind them.

And thanks to Jacob and Edward, we had no more new patients.

However, it was too late for a few of them.

We had to bury five humans and four wolves after the vaccines came.

The pack was dwindled down to almost nothing.

--

Wiley's whimpering woke me up.

The vaccines had been at work for five days.

Wiley was the only one still ill.

I got up and stretched, hearing a few bones pop.

"Hey big guy," I said softly. I kissed his head.

The door opened and the pack came in.

Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, Seth, Jared and Leah.

Eight wolves. Eleven had died.

They all looked solemn as they looked at me.

"We were, umm, coming to check on Wiley," Sam said with a frown.

I rolled back onto my heels.

"He's not better."

_He's going to die._

The words echoed in every ear, even though I hadn't spoken them.

"If there's anything we can do," Leah offered.

I smiled and felt my lip tremble.

I tightened my hold on Wiley's paw.

"Can one of you get my daughter? I'd like to see her."

Jacob nodded to Seth, who took off running.

He turned back to me.

"I'm sorry. We're all sorry."

I hung my head.

"If a wolf's woman dies, it destroys him. If he dies, I'll be destroyed too."

He nodded again. He understood.

I heard them all leave, except for one.

Leah walked up to the cot and sat down next to me.

"I'll stay with you until Seth gets back."

A few tears spilled over.

"Thank you."

--


	9. Ch9: It's gettin' hot in here

--

Chapter 9

--

Leah left when Seth didn't show up after a few hours.

I didn't mind so much.

Wiley whimpered more and more, making it difficult to keep up a conversation.

I laid my head on his stomach and felt his breaths slowly get shallower and shallower.

I felt the pack standing outside the windows.

I sniffed.

"Please don't die, Wiley."

As if he could hear me, his breathing accelerated. His skin shuddered and he transformed into a man.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Abby?"

I shrieked and jumped on top of him.

"You're okay! You're okay!"

I planted kisses all over his face, avoiding his lips.

His arms tightened around me and I buried my head in his hair, breathing in his heady scent.

"I thought you were going to die," I whispered.

He stroked my long hair.

"I couldn't leave you alone, now could I?"

I laughed and grabbed his neck in a chokehold.

"Don't you ever do that again, Wiley. You scared me."

"If you jump all over me every time I get better, I might have to get sick more often."

I pushed up so I could see his face and slapped his arm.

"Smarty pants."

He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

I took his hand and kissed his wrist.

In two seconds, he grabbed my head and pressed our lips together.

I moaned at the contact and felt something move against my legs.

I laughed against his lips.

"Wow. Not the response I thought I'd get." He grinned sheepishly.

"Well if your pack wasn't watching, I'd do a lot more than laugh." I kissed his neck.

It moved again.

He looked around and saw the pack at the windows.

I heard a low growl so I slapped him again.

"Hey, be nice." I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You'll get lucky later."

He growled, but this time it was more of a moan.

I smiled and massaged his scalp.

"I love you, Wiley."

All joking left his face.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Then you'd better get those damn clothes off before I rip them off."

I smiled.

"The pack is watching."

"They'll leave. But it's not like they won't see it in my head later."

I wrinkled my nose.

I didn't like the idea of making a homemade porno video for his pack.

He smiled but turned serious.

"Sorry, baby doll. I know it's not ideal to have the whole pack know what you look like naked."

I shrugged and smiled.

"If you close your eyes, they don't have to know."

"Just get your clothes off before I die."

I saluted.

"Yes, sir!"

--

We found the pack a few hours later on the beach.

Jacob looked up and grinned.

"Wow. You two were busy."

Wiley flipped him off.

Leah looked over at us.

"Hey, please don't kill my brother. I know he's an idiot sometimes, but this wasn't his fault."

I frowned.

"Why, what happened?"

"Puppy!"

I heard Kitty shouting and turned to see her in Seth's arms.

"Puppy, puppy, puppy!"

He nuzzled her cheek.

I sighed.

"Well if you can't beat 'em."

Wiley smiled and nuzzled me too.

"At least we have a permanent babysitter now."

Leah grimaced.

"Eww. Do that somewhere else."

Wiley picked me up.

"Okay."

We zipped off to our cabin.

--

And so an imprinting happened in Texas.

And three more happened in Forks.

In addition to Seth with Kitty, Wiley's friends came up to help us move, and his friend, Mark, who gave me the flowers, didn't escape Leah's view. Our old babysitter, Mary, didn't escape Embry either.

You can guess what happened.

Counting the wolves and all of their women (and one man), there are eighteen of us now and we're all set to rebuild the pack.

Sam and Emily got married and they're pregnant.

Paul and Rachel got married and they're pregnant.

Embry and Mary got married and they're pregnant.

Jared and Kim got married and they're pregnant.

Jacob, Quil, and Seth are waiting their turn to add to the pack.

Leah is currently taking anger management classes so she and Mark can add as well.

As for me, Edward thinks he hears two voices in my stomach.

That's six wolf babies.

Know any good babysitters?

--

The end. Sniffle.


End file.
